Users of vehicles such as off road vehicles are confronted with the task of manually removing or attaching a hard top as desired. A hard top is often large and heavy, and the manual removal or attachment of a hardtop is a task that requires more than one person.
However, it is not unusual that a user of a vehicle, such as an off road vehicle, is travelling alone. It follows that there are times when a user of a vehicle, such as an off road vehicle, may desire to remove or attach the hardtop of his or her vehicle at a time when he or she is travelling alone.